


Blair Answers the Challenge

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair in a spot of trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair Answers the Challenge

## Blair Answers the Challenge

by James Rellan

Not mine, no money made.

This is in answer to two challenges on senad, 'I have to save my ass' and Blair uses a hockey stick.

* * *

Blair ran down the long hallway. _Gottahidegottahidegottahide. Where the hell are you, Jim?_

Not for the first time Blair wished for Sentinel senses for himself. He figured they'd give him a slight edge. But what he lacked in genetic advantage he made up for in his ability in concrete sprinting. 

Blair tore through the doors of the locker room. _Shit! Why don't I just hand myself over now? Save the bad guys the trouble of catching me_ Locker rooms were notorious for their single entrance/exit. 

A noise outside the locker room made him dive behind some lockers. He tripped over something and almost knocked himself out. Blair looked down and whooped silently. Thanks, God, for the slob athlete. 

"He had to have gone in here." 

Blair gripped the hockey stick as if he were on the ice. Bad guy's hand with gun accessory appeared around the locker followed closely by the rest of him. Blair performed the best slapshot in hockey history (sans puck) carrying through into bad guy's gut. 

OOF! And down he goes. 

"Bates? What's happening?" 

Dammit, bad guy #2. He'd be on his guard. 

**"FREEZE! CASCADE PD!"**

Yes! Blair felt like cheering. Jim to the rescue. Then he ducked down as shots rang out. 

"Chief?" 

"Jim?" 

The Sentinel came around the corner, checked to make sure bad guy #1 was down for the count then grinned at his hockey stick brandishing Guide. 

"You okay, Chief?" 

"Yeah, man. Have I ever complemented you on your sense of timing?" 

"What did you need me for?" Jim gestured at the fallen baddie. "You seemed to be doing fine on your own." 

"Jim, man, sometimes I have to save my ass. But I'd much rather you save it." 

"Well, my little donkey, now that I've saved your ass, do I get to have it?" 

"Hell, yes. Nothing like a terror inspired surge of adrenaline to stimulate the sex drive." 

Jim grinned in anticipation. 

* * *

End Blair Answers the Challenge by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
